


The Invisible Girl part 2

by legaciesfanatic



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legaciesfanatic/pseuds/legaciesfanatic
Summary: Picking off where we ended with The Invisible Girl
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The Invisible Girl part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Well I am back, and ready to do a sequel to The Invisible Girl. Here we go.

Penelope is still making out with me, and honestly it feels like a dream. I still don't understand what she sees in me. I don't have much time to process anymore, because  
she leans close to my ear and says, "Can I straddle you?"

My breathe hitched. I know that she heard it, because she looked at me, and gave me her signature smirk. My heart was beating so fast, and I felt like the world just stopped.  
All I could do was nod my head. I look down at my hands. 

"I need you to verbally say yes or no." She lifted my chin up with her finger. She has this soft expression on her face I don't know why I found that sexy, but dang. I took a deep breathe. "Yes"  
She looks at me with that smirk. "What are you agreeing to again?"

I get embarrassed, and I cover my face with my hands. I feel her taking my hands from my face, and she takes one of her hands and cups my face. "You are so cute when you are embarrassed."  
I can feel myself starting to blush.

I look up at her. "Yes. You can straddle me." I almost lost it, trying to say that. She looks at me and smiles. She begins to straddle me, and I feel like all the air has been sucked out of my lungs.  
She looks at me with this look of endearment.

She starts to kiss me, and I just don't want her to stop. It feels so different with her on top of me. Like it feels so. intimate. She moves her hands to my waist. I can feel my body  
reacting to this change. I am excited and nervous at the same time.

I have to pull away, because I need oxygen. I rest my forehead on her forehead, and I wonder what is going to happen.


End file.
